


[Commission] Spa Day

by Nelumbo Nucifera (paliwali)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Frustration, but like mostly yuri, massage oil, open air bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paliwali/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Sexual frustration abounds in Brave Vesperia. During a stay at Yumanju's spa resort, Raven and Yuri sneak off for some fun. ;)





	[Commission] Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This commission was completed in early 2018 and has been posted with the commissioner's permission.

Humming a quiet tune to himself, Raven jauntily makes his way over to the men's side of Yumanju's spa. _S'been ages since we had some time to ourselves_ , he thinks, closing the door behind him. Raven steps into the bath, the water slipping over his skin and warming him through. He removes his towel, folding it and placing it atop his head, and settles himself against a rock. 

He slouches down, scraping against the rock as he slowly sinks into the steamy water. A contented sigh escapes his lips as the heat soothes his aching body. Several moments pass before the sound of the door snapping shut pulls him out of a daydream. He sits up straight. The forgotten towel drops into the water. 

"What's up, old man?" Yuri approaches the edge of the water, raising a hand in greeting. 

Raven fishes the drowned towel out and squeezes the water from it. "Nice evenin' for a relaxin' bath, eh, kid?" 

Yuri steps into the bath, removing his towel and placing it, carelessly folded, on a rock nearby. "Yeah," he responds, lowering himself into the bath at a sloth's pace. "Yeah, I'm actually sore from that fight yesterday." 

"No kiddin'?" The older man lets out a hearty laugh. "And here I thought our Yuri was invincible!" 

"You're one to talk, old man," Yuri says, shooting him a snarky grin. "You sure it's a good idea to soak that heart of yours?" 

"It's never had any problems before." Raven gives the Hermes blastia in his chest a few hard taps, then flashes a thumbs-up. "What about you? I can give ya a massage or somethin', ol' Raven's special!" He leans forward and gives Yuri a sly smile. "I'm pretty good at 'em, too." 

"Yeah, right," he snorts, "You'd only end up hurting yourself." 

"You're probably right," Raven laughs back. "These ol' bones aren't what they used to be." 

He looks over at the younger man sitting several feet away. Yuri appears lost in thought, wearing a troubled look on his face. He rakes a hand through his jet-black mane, seeming frustrated. 

_He looks so uncomfortable… but he’s not the only one_ , he thinks, shifting against his rock. _This rock’s diggin’ into my back!_ Raven shifts himself again, this time settling against his rock comfortably. _Maybe I should try to lighten up the mood a little._

"So... Flynn sure has come a long way since the Adephagos, don'tcha think? Becoming Commandant and all that." 

The younger man fidgets. "I'd rather not think about Flynn while I'm naked." 

Raven chuckles. "How 'bout thinkin' 'bout me, then?" he asks, playfully waggling his eyebrows. 

A frigid glare. "That's even worse." 

"Aw, c'mon, kid!" the older man cries, miming wiping away a tear. "Yer hurtin' this old man's feelins!" He gives the younger man an impish look, one hand rubbing his unshaven chin. "We could always revisit that massage idea..." Raven trails off, but the steely expression Yuri wears is all the answer he needs. He sighs, muttering something about 'being too old anyway,' and gives a half-shrug of the shoulder. 

They're sitting closer now. Raven hadn't realized he had been inching toward Yuri. Or had it been the other way around? He can see Yuri's semi-hard cock from the corner of his eye, knocking against his stomach under the water. An intense urge to reach out and grasp him all but overwhelms the older man, but he quells it as best he can. Try as he might, Raven cannot stem the rush of blood to his nether region. He crosses his legs, hoping the influx of blood will soon dissipate. 

"So..." 

"Hn? You say somethin', kid?" He casually looks over at the noticeably agitated younger man. 

"Yeah. About that massage thing." Yuri drifts a fraction closer. "What _exactly_... do you mean by... _massage_?" 

Raven smirks, his gray-green eyes glinting in the dim light. "You reconsiderin' ol' Raven's offer?" He sees Yuri approaching now. Using the pauses in his speech to try to hide it is clever, he has to admit. He can't help but wonder if the kid really wants a massage... or if he's wanting something else. He silently hopes for the 'something else.' He'd love to bury his stiffened cock in Yuri's – 

"I might be." Yuri's response cuts off his lecherous thoughts. 

The elder folds his arms behind his head, leaning back against his rock. "Well, I'd lay ya down, start by gettin' the knots outta yer shoulders." Raven's cock throbs along his thigh. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward, hands on his knees. "Then I'd work my way down yer back." 

"And then?" His voice has gone husky. He's much closer now, only a half foot away. 

"Then I'd – " The words catch in Raven's throat as Yuri wraps his slender fingers around the elder man's pulsing cock. "Ah! I'd – " 

"Stop talking," Yuri cuts in, giving his cock a squeeze. Raven jolts against the slight pressure, tilting his head back and letting loose a low groan. Yuri closes the remaining distance between them and ensnares the older man's lips with his own. Raven fists a hand in Yuri's long black hair, the other slipping through the water to take hold of the younger man's hardened cock. He strokes Yuri back and forth, earning a muffled moan. Raven's eager tongue delves into Yuri's open mouth, drowning himself in his earthy flavor. Yuri pulls him closer, hooking an arm around his neck, deepening their kiss. His tongue collides with Raven's, hungering for more. 

Raven breaks away, chest heaving. “How ‘bout we take this ta my room, eh?” he suggests, breathless. 

Yuri stands up in response, wading back over to the rock his towel rests upon and collecting it. He steps out of the bath and wraps it around his waist with some difficulty before turning back to face Raven. 

"Old man,” he starts, lifting an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?" His expression is blank, but his ravenous eyes tell all. 

Raven scrambles out of the water after him and dons his still-damp towel. "Shall we?" 

Yuri opens the door and holds it. "Lead the way." 

The older man gives a quick nod as he slips through to the hallway. Yuri follows him down the hall, both moving quietly to assure nobody will notice. Raven steps up to his room at the end of the hall and unlocks the door. He closes it behind Yuri and locks it again, tossing the key onto the small round table in the corner. 

Raven turns to face Yuri only to be met with long fingers pulling at his unkempt black hair. Yuri successfully unties his ponytail, letting the hair fall across his face. Raven allows his towel to drop from his waist, cupping the younger man's cheek as he claims his lips once more. Yuri's towel joins his not a moment later. He pulls Raven close, pressing his lithe body against him. The pressure of Yuri's erection against his midriff, so close to his own, is almost too much. Raven knots a fist in Yuri's hair, jerking his head back, sliding his tongue up his neck and over his Adam's apple. A quivering moan escapes the younger man's lips as his hands slide down to Raven's hips, the rest of him soon following. 

On his knees, Yuri takes hold of Raven’s pulsing cock in both hands, stroking forward intently. He leans in, licking a bead of precum off the tip before swallowing him whole. A guttural groan works its way from Raven’s throat. He twists Yuri’s hair out of his face, revealing wide, dark gray eyes gazing up at him. His cock twitches against the back of Yuri’s throat and he groans again as Yuri swallows around him. 

" _Damn_ , kid..." Raven hisses, tilting his head back as the younger man sucks down his length. His tongue lingers at his tip, playfully lapping at Raven’s sweet spot. Another deep grunt of approval and Yuri slides his lips back down Raven’s shaft. Another swallow, met with another grunt. Raven steps back, pulling himself out of Yuri’s mouth. 

"I wasn't done," the younger man protests. 

"Too bad," Raven says, voice hoarse from lust. He extends a hand to help him to his feet. "I wanna bury my cock in that sweet ass o' yers." 

"Is that a fact?" Yuri asks, taking the proffered hand. He steps backward and allows himself to fall onto the crisp, white sheets of Raven's bed. Silver streaks of moonlight shine through the slatted window to illuminate his deep gray eyes and furrowed black brows. The corners of his soft lips, still glistening, curl upward. "Well?" 

Raven advances, sweeping his hands across the younger man's taut stomach and down his toned thighs. He grabs Yuri by the ankles and tugs him forward, dragging half the sheets along with him. He releases Yuri, leaving his legs to drape over the bedside. Raven trails his rough hands back up the younger man’s trim legs, over his slim hips, ghosting the length of his twitching cock. Yuri bucks involuntarily, a quiet gasp escaping his parted lips. 

He steps away, padding over to his travel pack and shuffling through it. "Ah, here it is!" He triumphantly holds up a half-full amber glass bottle. 

Yuri braces himself up by his elbows and eyes the sloshing liquid inside. "What's that?" 

"Massage oil," Raven responds, striding back to the bed. He extricates the firmly lodged cork with some difficulty and it releases its grip with a sharp pop. Raven then gestures for the younger man to lay back and he accedes, chortling. "What's so funny? 

"I guess you weren't kidding about 'ol' Raven's special,'" he smirks. 

"Now, don't move, kid," the older man whispers silkily, pouring a thin stream of pale yellow oil over one hand. He massages it over Yuri's swollen cock, his balls, and down between his cheeks, paying special attention to his sensitive entrance. A shuddering moan breaks the still air as the younger man pushes back against Raven's oily fingers, wordlessly begging for more. He pushes one of Yuri's muscular thighs forward and trickles a small amount of the sweet-smelling liquid over his ass. 

Raven circles a finger around Yuri's now-slick entrance, teasing. "Relax," he hums, voice tinged with ardor, and Yuri relaxes. He twirls his middle finger round once more before gliding it in, then out, then stretching him all around, each stroke slow and deliberate. He crooks his finger, pressing it against Yuri's most sensitive spot, and the younger man bucks, a deep groan emerging from his chest. Raven pulls out, dribbling more lubrication onto his hand and onto Yuri's inviting ass. He slips his middle finger back in, this time adding his index finger as well. Raven slowly works and spreads his fingers to stretch him out, eliciting quiet moans from the man sprawled on the bed. Yuri arches his back as Raven passes over his prostate, shining chest heaving as he cries out in fervor. 

"Come on," he groans as Raven spreads his fingers once more. "I can take you!" 

"Not yet," comes the older man's saccharine tones. He carefully fits a third finger into Yuri's greedy ass, further readying him for his throbbing cock. Raven widens his fingers and Yuri hisses in response as he sinks them into his well-oiled entrance. Raven's longest finger grazes his tender prostate once again. 

" _Dammit_ ," he rasps, breaths coming in short gasps. "Hurry up, old man!" 

"Ya ready, then?" Raven asks, eyeing the disheveled younger man with some amusement. Yuri answers with blazing granite eyes. "Awright, kid," and he pulls out, stepping over to the small table and setting the glass bottle onto it, out of harm's way. He then treads the short distance back and positions himself in front of Yuri. 

“Hold still,” the elder murmurs, one hand gripping Yuri’s thigh to keep him in place. The other guides his aching cock to Yuri's entrance and he eases himself in. Yuri whines and arches his back, rolling his hips to meet the older man as he pulls out, then back in, slow and steady. Raven sharply exhales as he feels Yuri tighten around him. 

"Damn it," Yuri growls, scowling up at the other man. " _Faster_ , old man!" 

Raven chuckles, pulling out once more. "I'm getting' there, kid. These old bones, remember?" He sinks his shaft deep inside Yuri as if to prove his point. Yuri cries out as Raven's cock firmly presses against his sweet spot, carrying waves of pleasure throughout his body. He reaches down to grasp his cock, fondling himself as Raven further increases his pace. 

Raven steps back and pushes Yuri farther onto the bed, climbing up after him. The springs creak under their combined weight. The elder repositions Yuri's knees to either side of his. He slides himself back in with a deep groan, penetrating Yuri deeper and deeper with each thrust. Yuri quickens his strokes to match Raven's pace, but Raven brushes his hand away to take over. 

Yuri props himself up on his elbows to get a better look, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. His breath rings heavy with tones of ecstasy. Bright pewter eyes, gleaming in the moon's light, burn deep with desire. His satiny tresses sway to the beat of Raven's rhythm. 

"Old man..." he groans, tilting his head back. 

Raven slows, looking down at the younger man curiously. "Hn?" 

Yuri's head snaps back up at the change of pace. "What the hell, don't _stop_!" he demands, narrowing his eyes. 

Raven leans in, smirking, faces a hair's breadth apart, and drives his cock into Yuri's ass hard and fast. "Who said anything about stopping?" he purrs, skimming fingers down his clean-shaven jawline, down his neck, across his clavicle, finally coming to a halt at a nipple. He circles it with his index finger before pinching it gently, eliciting a sharp moan. 

Yuri collapses back to the bed with a soft thump. His hips lurch forward to meet Raven's with each thrust. His arms snake their way around Raven's neck, pulling him down for a deep, sensuous kiss. With a rough hand Raven continues playing at Yuri's sensitive nipples, deftly flicking and pinching and rubbing. Yuri squirms underneath him, but he pays him no mind. The younger man tosses his head back, crying out in bliss as Raven ceaselessly strokes his solid cock. 

"Old man..." he repeats, voice a strangled cry. His nails rake across Raven's back. "I'm gonna – " 

"Do you want to come?" Raven cuts in. Hot, heavy breaths send a chill down the younger man's spine. 

Yuri angles his face to look at Raven, eyes shining in the silver light. "Yes," comes the answer. Desperate. Almost pleading. Without a word, Raven accommodates. His grip on Yuri’s cock grows tighter, rubbing him in time with each determined buck of his hips. The other man's soft sighs soon morph into loud whines as Raven brings him to the edge of orgasm. 

" _R-Raven_! Ah...!" Yuri digs his nails into the older man's shoulders as he reaches his climax, writhing in a frenzy of euphoria. With each thrust, he clenches firmly around Raven's cock. He arches his back as ribbons of hot semen shoot onto their bellies, spattering both in a sticky white mess. 

A swell of pleasure builds deep within Raven's stomach, gaining height with every thrust. A harsh, throaty groan emerges from him as he reaches his peak. He pulls out, spilling hot, sticky seed onto Yuri's belly, cock twitching from the delicious flood of ecstasy. 

Raven heaves a sigh and rolls over onto the bed next to the other man, exhausted and gratified. They lay together for a moment, side by side, chests surging. Then, without warning, Yuri gets up and strides over to the two towels lumped together on the floor. He studies them, chooses one, and uses it to wipe himself as clean as possible. When finished, Yuri drops the towel back to the floor and picks up the other one, this time wrapping it securely about his waist. 

Raven props himself up on an elbow. "Aw, ya leavin' already?" he asks, trying – and failing – to appear nonchalant. 

Yuri stops halfway to the door and angles his head toward Raven. "Yeah." He turns back and continues his trek to the door. 

"Wait, Yuri!" he exclaims, reaching a hand out. 

"What is it, old man?" He turns to face Raven. "I'd like to go to sleep." 

The older man fidgets on the bed. "Don't you... want to cuddle?" He looks up hopefully. 

Yuri lets out an audible sigh as he crosses the room and climbs back into the bed. "Fine," he grumbles, "but you're little spoon." 

Raven crawls under the covers and curls up against Yuri's warmth, a small smile playing at his lips. Yuri slips his arm over the older man's ribs, leaving it loosely hanging, but Raven takes his hand and pulls him closer. Yuri sighs again but makes no effort to fight. Raven closes his tired eyes, happy, and drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Bonus:** Raven partially opens one eye to see Yuri gazing at him with a gentle expression. His face quickly sours. "Why... why the long face?" he snickers. 
> 
> "I thought you were asleep," he gripes.


End file.
